Forum:How is Bueno Dash inappropriate?
I'm serious, it was rated 'Safe' on Ponibooru. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 01:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : Yes, but that was Ponibooru; their definition of safe, I'm fairly certain, does not always match up with ours. And even if it does, context is the key word here. Whereas there it's just a funny meme, if a little creepy, when you used it as a reaction image to a story like that that contains the content it does, it takes on a more inappropriate meaning. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:11, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::A story with underlying themes of rape, as I pointed out. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 01:14, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, but it's one thing to have underlying themes, undertones, like in the story. It's another to be blatantly inappropriate like with that image. -- This is Jonny Manz, signing 01:30, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::Which you apparently approve of, posting that image. You're kind of making it worse right now. --Tulipclaymore 01:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::No, you are kinda making it worse right now, Tulip. 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 02:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) : If it was a screencap from the show, I wouldn't care (well, I would, because reaction images are a disease, but I would have grudgingly tolerated its presence). But it's not. It's an image of Rainbow Dash obviously drawn to be creepy and disturbing, starting with the chest hair and the generally pervy look. The sweat, the saliva (if it is saliva), the tongue, and the word-choice all combine to give her a higly lecherous expression. There's really no question at all whether it's sexually suggestive; the question is whether it is so sufficiently that it needed to be removed. After hesitating to do so at first (because I don't actually like to delete stuff), my answer was: yes. I didn't know this at the time, but I had a suspicion the "bueno" was a reference to something, and after googling I'm even more certain I made the right decision. (I won't link to the original image and context, but you can find it quite easily.) --Tulipclaymore 01:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I honestly have no idea idea what you're talking about. Megasweet drew it from her DeviantART and that's it, I have no idea where you think it comes from or what the context is. And as I said earlier, "Bueno" is Spanish for "Good" and ONLY that. Why do you people INSIST on turning the Spanish language into a big litany of curses? http://mlpfanart.wikia.com/wiki/File:Applejack_%26_Big_Mac.jpg This image was crapped from AN ACTUAL PORN. Why do you not do anything about it and insist on making my image bad when this rape porn stays up for months? If you're so good at googling, just google that image for yourself. See what you find. BLAH! 'take things easy; learn to laugh at yourself' — 01:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC)